vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust of Osiris
Summary Dust of Osiris is a potential future counterpart of Sion Eltnam Atlasia, born from the remnants of TATARI. She was originally created by the remnants of her soul that were consumed by Wallachia, developing within TATARI and constantly fighting against Wallachia for power. After Wallachia's death, she gained control of TATARI, becoming its new host. Using a Philosopher's Stone, she managed to cure her own vampirism, and her calculations reached the same conclusion as Wallachia before her; that there was no future in which humanity did not destroy itself. She eventually inherits Wallachia's position as the 13th Dead Apostle Ancestor, and, having accepted the inevitability of human extinction, decides to accelerate the process while creating a perfect record of human history. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C to High 6-C. 5-B with preparation Name: Dust of Osiris Origin: Melty Blood Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: 13th Dead Apostle Ancestor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Precognition (Dust can predict the future through her mental calculations alone), Telepathy (Can read minds and download memories), Fear Manipulation (TATARI can manifest the fears of others as tangible beings), Information Manipulation (TATARI manifests through "Malignant Information" and can shape this information into various forms and even actualize it and use it in combat, can replicate others based off of their information, extracted the information of the future that Arcueid displayed with her Marble Phantasm), Memory and Mind Manipulation (Can erase memories, program others to do what she wishes, and hypnotize others with the Unified Language), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can deploy the future that Arcueid showed with her Marble Phantasm as if it were a Reality Marble, forcing the reality of the world where humans are extinct), Reality Warping (TATARI's Receivers gain new abilities and warp the world around them based on their thoughts), Time Manipulation / Travel (Shifted the city of Masaki a year back in time, keeping some civilians in line with the normal flow of time while those involved with the past year's events were shifted back), Absorption (TATARI can absorb the souls of others), Possession, Shapeshifting (TATARI can take the form of any rumor of sufficient momentum), Abstract Existence (Type 1; TATARI exists as an abstract phenomenon with no true form or body, dispersed as bits of spiritual essence all over the world), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8; TATARI can manifest over and over again no matter how many times it is defeated as long as the conditions for its manifestation are met, and even if Zepia himself is killed and stripped of his powers, it can manifest through other hosts), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even if TATARI is completely destroyed, it will return as long as certain conditions are met. Not even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can destroy it), Resistance to Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level to Large Island level (While her abilities are not based around destruction, she should be comparable to Night of Wallachia, and by extension, other Dead Apostle Ancestors and Servants). Planet level with preparation (By recreating the environment that Arcueid created with her Marble Phantasm, showing a part of the Earth of a thousand years in the future, as a Reality Marble, Dust of Osiris can, given the time to complete the spell, flip the inside and the outside of this Reality Marble to bring about this future all over the planet, eradicating humanity and reducing the planet to a wasteland that cannot support any life). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dead Apostle Ancestors can keep up with Servants, such as Saber). Nigh-Omnipresent when dispersed (Her spiritual essence is dispersed across the world and she manifests wherever, as long as the conditions for her manifestation are met). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class to Large Island Class Durability: Island level to Large Island level Stamina: Limitless. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with other powers (Shifted the entire city of Misaki back in time), Planetary with preparation (By reversing the fantasy and reality within her makeshift Reality Marble, Dust of Osiris would overwrite the entire planet with its reality of worldwide extinction and desolation). Standard Equipment: Etherlite, and Hermes, a complex computing unit. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Dust of Osiris' intellect is greater even than her past self, capable of predicting the future through nothing but calculations, maintaining multiple trains of thought at once, and even curing vampirism, which was thought impossible. She also makes use of the incredibly complex and advanced Hermes computing unit, which is based on the Moon Cell and is so advanced it should not exist in the modern era, to aid in her calculations and process and retain the information of all humans and all of human history after crystallizing all of humanity. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Dead Apostle: Dust is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined her inherent human traits throughout her unnatural lifespan, allowing her to reach supernatural levels of strength. Due to the nature of her Reality Marble, she is nearly impossible to kill, and she has cured her own vampirism, rendering herself effectively immortal. *'Denier of Human History:' Dead Apostles are beings diametrically opposed to Heroic Spirits. While servants uphold, protect, and support human civilization, Dead Apostles exist to defile the laws of man. Legendary treasures born from the hands of humanity will have their "divine protection" destroyed. However, this does not apply to the weapons created by the gods themselves. Unless Legendary Treasures and Noble Phantasms are wielded by the proper "Emissary of The Throne," they will be useless against dead apostles. The weapons either glance off with no effect or crumble to dust. TATARI After Wallachia's death, Dust of Osiris finally inherited his Reality Marble, TATARI, which allows for the manifestation of a region's rumors and fears as physical entities. Unlike a normal Reality Marble, which is an inner reality with a set form separate from the outside world, TATARI takes its form from nearby humans and applies it to the surrounding area. As it is still a Reality Marble, its contents are still separate from the world around it despite their apparent integration. Despite its abnormal nature, even the strongest Dead Apostle can not maintain a Reality Marble for more than a single night, so Dust's activity is only limited to one night after it is activated. Dust of Osiris has full control over TATARI and is its primary host. *'Malignant Information:' TATARI gives itself form using "Malignant Information", the gathered rumors, urban legends, and fears of an area. These rumors must be somewhat isolated to a single area while still circulating within that area, with TATARI manifestations usually occurring in small, isolated villages. Preferably, these rumors must be about an individual with human intelligence so that TATARI can act normally, and if they have a basis in reality, it will be easier to form. There must be witnesses of these rumors within the area as well, though merely as little as knowing the basis of the rumor is enough. Once all conditions are met and the rumor collects enough momentum, the probability of it becoming TATARI rapidly arises until a certain point, at which TATARI appears and brings all of the rumor into reality, spreading from one person to another. **'Replicant Coordinator:' TATARI can create Malignant Copies from the Malignant Information it has gathered, giving them form. If the basis of the rumor is a living thing, it will imitate them, possess them, and transform into them. They may take on the will of the original being - though skewed to meet the specifications of the rumor - or they may act as a combination of the original and TATARI. While they still act familiarly with those they were close to in life, they can also switch to their true forms as TATARI's copies, utilize its knowledge and mannerisms. If the fears it manifests as copies only stem from one person, they cannot be fully conceptualized and are thus much weaker, making even a being as strong as a Dead Apostle Ancestor a much smaller threat. TATARI has limits to what it can manifest, and cannot manifest the full power of an Arcueid who has given into her bloodlust due to her immense strength. Those with extreme strength can also manifest with their own will and self-awareness. Dust of Osiris can also replicate others from information drawn from the previous Hologram Summer, and does not need rumors or fear to create these manifestations. *'Receivers:' TATARI can manifest within others and use them as "antennae" for its abilities, causing them to gather rumors from their surroundings but also greatly empowering them, granting them supernatural abilities and altering the world based on their own thoughts, turning someone as weak as Miyako into an incredibly strong and skilled martial artist and transforming Kohaku into a brilliant mad scientist. If they are not defeated by midnight, this Receiver will fully become TATARI. Magecraft Alchemy is a school of magic that aims at the study and manipulation of the flow of matter. *'Memory Partition:' The ability of the alchemists of Atlas. Through this power, Dust of Osiris can process multiple different thoughts at once and can predict the future through sheer intelligence and mental calculations. *'Thought Acceleration:' The main magecraft of Atlas alchemists. It is fairly simple in function, merely speeding up the thought processes of its user by a considerable amount, allowing them to effectively use Memory Partition to its full potential. Unified Language: The language of Ancient Babylonia, which was spoken by all living things and was the only language to exist in its time. It is spoken directly by the soul, resonating with the Root, and acts as an incredibly powerful method of telepathy and hypnotism. The receivers must obey the speaker, the "Master of Babel" absolutely, as refusing it is tantamount to rejecting their own existence. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Alchemists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6